eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Warforged Titan
Before the warforged, House Cannith developed the warforged titan for use in the Last War. Unlike their latter-day brothers, these massive war golems are essentially mindless, and lack the souls found in warforged. Most warforged titans were created in creation forges in the now-destroyed nation of Cyre, and fought for that nation in the Last War. History During his reign, Galifar's King Jarot ir'Wynarn commissioned House Cannith to develop mechanical or alchemical men to fight on the field of battle. After a number of failed attempls, House Cannith (under the guidance of the first Merrix d'Cannith) released their newest creations, the warforged titans, in 959 YK, decades after King Jarot's death. After releasing twelve in the first year of production, House Cannith managed to step up manufacturing quite quickly, releasing 23 in 960 YK and 47 in 961 YK. The majority of these titans were purchased by the nations of Cyre and Breland for use in the Last War. By 964, House Cannith had produced four-hundred of the monstrous titans. However, by 965 YK, House Cannith perfected and released the warforged, making the warforged titan essentially obsolete. Because of Breland and Cyre's tendency to put the titans in the most heated engagements, of the 400 titans created, only 79 were still in service the year the warforged were created in 965 YK. Though huge in size, the warforged titans proved vulnerable to massed troops, especially the pike-and-axe troops of Thrane. Because of a lack of demand, House Cannith decreased production of the warforged titans in favor of the warforged. The creation of the warforged titans helped make Merrix d'Cannith's name in the eyes of the House. His son, Aaren d'Cannith, used the designs of the warforged titans, especially their articulated joint mechanisms and internal structures, to perfect the warforged. Warforged titans were usually used in siege-breaking assaults, and had accompanying human troops and repair artificers. In later years, warforged titans were supplemented by warforged troops as well. Warforged titans fought for Breland during the Battle of Marguul Pass. Notable Names * Gorgan is one of two warforged titans that follow the Lord of Blades and live on his mobile fortress Construct in the Mournland. Appearance & Personality Warforged titans, much like the warforged, are created from wood, stone, and metal. They are huge in size, towering compared to other humanoid fighters. Their armor is crafted from adamantine, and is able to withstand some of the most powerful hits. They wield an embedded maul for their one hand, and an embedded axe for their other. Warforged titans have little to no intelligence, and are used as lumbering brutes on the battlefield. They often follow the commands of members of House Cannith, whether they are familiar to that particular titan or not. Abilities In addition to their strength, embedded weapons, and armor, warforged titans have other abilities. They are designed to have resistances to acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic attacks. They are equipped with both low-light vision and darkvision, and have been designed to both charge and grapple. References Category:Constructs Category:Creations of House Cannith Category:Huge Creatures Category:The Last War Category:Warforged Category:Living Constructs